Conquest
by kungfuwaynewho
Summary: Dark AU set one year after the Battle of the Line.  Warning: dubcon, reference to earlier noncon.


Satai Delenn walked through the corridors of a building that had once been the Human's seat of government. It was high up in the mountains, and no matter how well the environmental systems worked, it was always a little cold. Right now, the wind whistled outside, gusting with loud shrieks. She wanted to finish this last meeting as soon as possible, go home, make something warm to drink, and climb into bed. Delenn thought of what was waiting for her in that bed, and she had to hide a smile.

There were only seven of them there, so it was not an official meeting of the Council, but it may as well have been. The two missing were Workers, and unlikely to influence events in any way. The one Worker present worked on an architectural sketch, correctly assuming she had nothing else of consequence to contribute to the meeting.

"Delenn, are you ready to give up? It would save all of us a great deal of trouble." Dunnier smirked at her as she took her seat. She was not sure if he was trying to bait her into an argument, or if this was his version of flirting.

"I am not the only one who feels the remaining Humans must be preserved. Even if I were to 'give up,' you would still not get your way."

"You're simply unwilling to give up your pet?" That was a challenge, no mistaking that. Delenn could not allow any of them to see how such a question rattled her, though, so she simply smiled.

"When I am finished studying the Human, I will have no further use for him. That still does not mean I will wish him eliminated at that time. Jenn'ann brought up the idea of establishing a preserve, a zoo of sorts. I think that to be a splendid idea, and I've put it on the agenda for the next full gathering of the Council."

Dunnier laughed, sharp and sardonic, but he did not bring up the topic again, and the rest of the meeting, about such boring things as supply lines and leave back to Minbar, went by quickly.

It was full dark by the time Delenn made it back to her house, a solid stone affair that reminded her a bit of the house she had lived in back home, in her first few years as an Acolyte. Its construction preceded the industrial age of the Humans some centuries before, which meant that certain aspects of its design were ill-fitted to the technology the Minbari had brought with them, but it had a charm, an atmosphere she appreciated. More importantly, it was situated on the edge of a steep, precarious cliff, and the routes to and from were narrow and well-guarded. Delenn unlocked the many locks to the single entrance, carefully locking them back up behind her.

She decided to forgo the hot drink, and instead bathed quickly. Pulling on a thin robe, tying it loosely around her waist, Delenn shivered as she walked up the winding stairs to the topmost room. Early on she had locked that door as well, but she hadn't bothered doing so the last few months. He rarely ventured down, preferring to take his meals up there in solitude.

Delenn knocked and then entered. She had stocked the room with shelves and shelves of books, and of course there was the viewscreen and unlimited net access. Any time he mentioned something in passing, she tried to find it, but the model kits of old Human ships sat untouched, the strange sporting equipment she did not understand gathered dust in a pile in the corner. He was in bed now, heavy quilts tugged up over his shoulders. The wind blew snow against the single window.

Delenn sat down on the edge of the bed behind him. He faced away from her, and did not move. The growth of whiskers on his face was growing longer than she liked, but she brushed her fingertips against it anyway. "Would you like me to shave these away for you?" she asked gently. She did not like him to have the razor. If he truly wanted to, he could end his life at any time, of course, but she did not want to make it easy for him. Honestly, though, she didn't worry about that much anymore. That was why she no longer bothered locking his door.

She remembered the day the Humans had sent out a line of ships, a last sad defense of their planet. She had arranged for a pilot to be brought on board. That white-hot need to kill them all had faded to a dark ember long before, and Delenn wasn't sure what she thought might come about from an interrogation, but she wanted to try, one last time. Nothing happened, of course. He was just a Human, one like any other. His name had been Daniel Rodriguez. She didn't expect she'd ever forget that name. He had died long before they'd reached Earth.

And then she'd found this one, this Human soldier, and she had claimed him for her own. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at her, his face as empty as it usually was. Delenn ran her fingers through his hair, rubbed gently at the side of his neck. "I missed you today," she said, but he didn't answer. He rarely did. But when she leaned down to kiss him, he opened his mouth for her eagerly, and drew her under the quilts to soak up his warmth.

For a long time, much longer than usual, she contented herself with his kisses, this simple embrace. She had never been particularly fond of much physical contact with another. It generally made her uncomfortable and awkward. But lately, more than just enjoying it, she found herself needing it, craving it. He was wearing the soft, simple clothes she had given him, and she worked them off his body, wanting nothing between them. His hands found her breasts, gently kneading. She let him slide down enough to suck on the tips, something that always amused her a great deal. Was he hoping that one day she would produce milk? His tongue was rough against her skin, and he licked back up to her mouth. Delenn wondered what would happen if Dunnier and the rest really knew what was happening in this room. It didn't bear to think about, so she shoved the notion out of her mind.

Delenn worked her way down his body, licking all his hot, hairy flesh, so alien and so arousing, until she finally was able to take his organ into her mouth. His fingers rubbed against the top of her head and along her bone, and he muttered things she knew to be Human curses. Even when he tried to push her away, even when he told her he did not want this, she was always able to make him hard. He did not say no tonight, and when she climbed back up his body he flipped her over onto her back, shoving her knees up hard against the mattress.

"Yes," she breathed as he drove inside. "Hurt me, please. Hurt me." He almost always did anyway, since the Human male organ was much larger on average than a Minbari's. "Hurt me, hurt me," she whispered as he thrust, and he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to the bed. The pain was exquisite, turning her pleasure into a blade that sank deep into her flesh. He grunted, his thrusting frenzied, wild. He sank his teeth into her shoulder, and Delenn gave herself over to it. She loved being claimed like this, claimed by an alien more animal than sentient.

He laid on top of her after, crushing her, making it hard to breathe. Delenn wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. "I want to go home," he said, voice hoarse. Delenn caressed his bottom. She loved when he stayed inside her like this.

"I will take you home," she promised, "as soon as it's safe. They want to take you away from me." He got up on his elbows, looking down at her. The cold, blue light coming in through the window seemed to outline every hair on his head and face. Delenn shivered again, this time not from the cold.

"Why?" he asked. She kissed him, kissed him until he settled back down on top of her.

"Do not worry about it. You're safe here. I'm going to keep you safe."

In the beginning, he would shove her away immediately afterward. He would cry sometimes, or scream. Sometimes both. Now he held her and kissed her, his whiskers scraping her face and anywhere else he chose to kiss. He had gotten into the habit of kissing her genitalia, even though it did not arouse her as she assumed it did Human women. She appreciated the intimacy of it, though, and she would compliment him and stroke his head, and sometimes she made the noises she thought he wanted to hear, even though it made her feel quite foolish. He didn't do this tonight, though. He only withdrew and stood, walking naked over to the other side of the room. Delenn rolled over to look at him. She found his body more and more appealing as time went on. In fact, she had come to prefer it to nearly any Minbari body. It was something she chose not to dwell on.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

He waved a hand at the model kits, the sporting equipment, the books. "Why do you give me all of this?"

"I want to make you happy." She would have thought that to be self-evident. But he only made a sound, something between a laugh and a grunt. She now knew this to be a sarcastic sound, meant to belittle. Delenn ignored it, as she did her best to ignore all his provocations.

"Is that why you started raping me?" Delenn sighed. He had brought this up before, and it was always meant to be an accusation of the most dreadful sort.

"Human violence is inextricably tied up with sexuality, particularly the male heteronormative expression of sexuality. Humans almost always resort to sexual violence no matter the conflict. I only wished to study this phenomenon, see first-hand how the Human sexual experience differs from our own."

"So I'm a lab rat, then."

"Come back to bed." She could see that he was cold. There were bumps all over his body, places where the hairs tried to puff out and keep him warm, though most of those hairs were far too thin and sparse to do the job. Delenn pulled back a corner of the top quilt, hoping to invite him back. But he only shook his head, turning away from her again. Didn't he care about how he hurt her when he said these things? "I didn't know that I would..." Delenn trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. The Human word that was the closest equivalent didn't seem right, and she was almost sure he would take offense if she used it.

He stalked back across the room to her, and for a heartbeat Delenn was sure he would strike her, sure he was going to try and kill her. She would overpower him long before that happened, and he had no hope of escape anyway, but if he was angry enough, he would likely not think that logically. Instead, he just climbed back in on top of her, kissing her frantically, desperately, his fingers digging bruises into her sides.

They copulated again, and it was slower this time, and he seemed to fit inside almost perfectly. Delenn ran her hands up and down his back and buttocks, stroking all the skin she could touch. "My Starkiller," she whispered into his ear, licking the tears from his cheeks.


End file.
